Murder Bridge
The Howling Abyss is a Field of Justice specifically designed for the ARAM game mode. It has replaced the Proving Grounds in the custom and tutorial versions. Announcement Announced by Brackhar:Proving Grounds Update: The Howling Abyss Hey Gang, It's been a while since I first talked to you guys about making ARAM an official gameplay mode, and today I've got something awesome to share with you. For the past few months I've been working with an exceptional team of artists to create a space that's an appropriate setting for both the epic battles that occur in ARAM and within the world of Runeterra at large. As a result, we’ve completely reworked the Proving Grounds and, in effect, created something entirely new. Now, instead of fighting on a random bridge over a black void, you'll be fighting on the Howling Abyss, an ancient landmark in Freljord where the Iceborn finally overthrew their oppressors and sent them tumbling into the chasm below. As you might have guessed from these mysterious journals, there’s more (a lot more!) our story team would love to tell you Freljord – but for now, you'll have to wait. Anyway, work is still ongoing on the map, and it’s yet a few patches away from release but we just wanted to invite you guys in a bit earlier than normal to get your thoughts as we begin to polish it up. The environment team will be actively reading the forum and looking for your feedback, so please let us know what you think! Howling Abyss Screenshot.jpg Additionally I wanted to let you guys know that we are actively working on an official matchmaking queue for ARAM and plan to launch it with the map when it's ready. The queue isn't currently enabled on PBE as there's still a good bit of tech work that needs to be resolved to handle the number of players on the environment, but we're fully committed to giving you guys the best experience that we can. So with that, check out the map and explore what we've created; who knows, maybe you'll even find some surprises! ARAM queue.jpg New features to ARAM Gameplay * The Shopkeepers are given a voice with many quotes that add to the lore of the map. Rerolls Announced by BrackharNew ARAM Feature: Rerolls Hey gang, A few weeks ago, I let you know we were working on a matchmaking queue for Howling Abyss, but it wasn’t quite ready for testing. Well, with today’s PBE patch that’s changed! Once PBE comes back up you can try out our new queue and help us test out a new ARAM feature we’ve added especially for this queue: rerolls. While the random element is a really fun part of Howling Abyss, we also understand there are times you simply don’t want to play a particular champion. That’s why we created the reroll feature specifically for this queue. When you’re really not in the mood to play your particular champion on Murder Bridge, you can reroll and get a different random character instead. Here’s how it works. As you play matchmade games on Howling Abyss, win or lose, you’ll earn points you can save up to purchase a reroll in champion select. You’ll earn a base number of points every match, along with some bonus points based on the number of champions you own. While there is a cap on the number of points you can store up, you’ll be able to reroll multiple times in a single champion select if you’ve got the points. And don’t worry about wasting your hard-earned points on queue dodgers. If someone leaves your match at champion select, everyone in the game gets a refund except the player who dodged. This is the first time we’ve added a queue-specific feature like this to champion select, so be sure to give us your feedback. We look forward to reading your comments! Exclusive Items * * Gameplay Howling Abyss is a single lane map with the objective to destroy the enemy nexus. In 5v5 combat several turrets stand in your way with one inhibitor positioned before two nexus turrets. On this map you cannot recall back to base, but you can pick up health relics placed in different areas on the map to heal yourself. The Shopkeepers The Viking, Greyor, and the Hermit, Lyte, (a.k.a. the shopkeepers) follow "limited shopping" where when your champion leaves the base you cannot buy items from them again until after you have been slain or executed. Each have a collection of generic quotes as well as unique quotes for the Freljord, yordle and some Piltovian champions, and , , and . They also talk when you have a lot of gold.4/12 PBE PATCH: BALANCE CHANGES, TRADITIONAL SEJUANI, REMADE FRELJORD LORES - S@20 Greyor Quotes *''"I reckon the whole world must be ruled by the Iceborn now, right?"'' *''"I remember one time I was fighting this pack of trolls, and broke my sword on one of their skulls, so I grabbed him by the ears and used him like a club to bludgeon his friends to death. That was a glorious day!"'' *''"I should have asked Avarosa to kill my boar and bind her spirit here! I miss you Boarhilda!"'' *''"Sometimes I wish there was two eternal guardians of the Howling Abyss, gets lonely here."'' *''"I am Iceborn."'' *''"I guard this place lest the Watchers return."'' *''"An Iceborn never truly dies, except well, there are some exceptions..."'' *''"The blood price has been paid."'' *''"Let me know if you see any, uhh Lady ghosts."'' *''"If you see a man with a flying pot, bash his head for me!"'' *''"That old man across the bridge is a damned fool! His flying pot seems nice though."'' *''"The seeker was a respected leader of the Tribe, but some say she betrayed us..."'' *''"Death to the watchers!"'' *''"Freedom is worth dying for!"'' *''"For freedom!"'' *''"Cut off their heads! If that doesn't work, throw them into the abyss!"'' *''"Victory or death! Or in my case, both!"'' *''"Charge!"'' *''"This, is, Frejlord!"'' *''"You lure them here, I'll kill them. That's the plan."'' *''"Ah, you smell of battle (sniffs), that's the stuff!"'' *''"Welcome!"'' *''"Greetings."'' *''"Hail."'' *''"Insolent whelp!"'' *''"Prepare yourselves for the greatest battle of your lives."'' *''"Leave no one standing."'' *''"Lead the charge!"'' *''"Prove your worth."'' *''"Once you've killed them bring me back a ghost or two, I'll kill them again!"'' *''"You're making me angry, you won't like me when I'm angry."'' *''"So you want to hear the story of this place? Of my glorious death? Stay a while and listen, I might tell you that and more."'' *''"We were human once, then the watchers came. They changed us, forged us into weapons, made us Iceborn."'' *''"We served the watchers willingly; the was their voice. She told us their desires, what to build, and who to kill."'' *''"We took Freljord! We took Valoran! Everywhere we went men trembled and the ice followed us. We forged a mighty empire but, it wasn't truly ours...so long as we served the watchers."'' *''"Avarosa united us; she showed us that freedom was worth dying for! So we turned on the watchers, we knew we were stronger than they were. They had given us too much power."'' *''"This is where the final stand took place, this bridge. They held out for days, so many Iceborn died, but we kept on fighting. We climbed over the bodies of our fallen to press the attack, but the watchers still wouldn't die."'' *''"In a mighty, final surge, we overran them! We lifted them from the ground...We tossed them, howling into the abyss! That must've killed them, nothing could survive that fall..."'' *''"We needed a guardian in case the Watchers came back, we needed someone who couldn't be killed, someone who could never leave. Hundreds volunteered, but Avarosa chose me..."'' *''"I am Greyor, the eternal guardian of the Howling Abyss! Avarosa herself killed me...it was a great honor. She bound my spirit here, so I can sound the horn if the watchers returned."'' *''"If you hear me sound the horn, the Watchers have returned! If that happens you must come at once! Bring an army, bring ten armies! Throw those damned watchers back into the Abyss!"'' Purchasing items from Greyor *''"If you want these weapons, you'll have to earn them. Get into battle!"'' *''"You've earned your place in the afterlife my friend."'' (Wealthy) *''"They must tremble at the sight of you."'' (Wealthy) *''"Be careful with that. True Ice is powerful stuff."'' (After buying a ) *''"Battle is a lot more interesting than shopping you know..."'' *''"Oh, No, take your time I'm already dead!"'' *''"If you aren't winning, try a bigger sword, usually works."'' *''"Guaranteed to help you kill things."'' *''"Good choice! That one's seen a lot of blood."'' *''"Nice choice."'' *''"Oh, you're looking for a challenge I see..."'' *''"To the victor go the spoils."'' *''"Take this."'' *''"Cold steel."'' *''"Bought with blood."'' *''"There's more killing to do."'' *''"Worth an Iceborn."'' *''"A mighty weapon."'' *''"Frejlord's finest."'' *''"That one's magical, I think."'' *''"Sharpen it on their skulls."'' *''"Fight for Frejlord."'' *''"Strike like an Iceborn."'' *''"Shouldn't you be killing someone?"'' *''"Ahahaha, I've crushed my share with that one."'' *''"A true warrior brings only his fist to battles."'' *''"Artifacts for the worthy."'' *''"It's an ancient artifact, uh, but it's still good."'' When visits: *''"I welcome you, Cryophoenix."'' *''"I remember your sacrifice."'' *''"If the watchers return, we will need you Anivia."'' When visits: *''"You carry an Iceborn weapon, Ashe, use it wisely."'' *''"Is that Avarosa's bow, do you know what happened to her?'"'' *''"You look so much like my queen."'' When visits: *''"Not sure this is your kind of store . . ."'' When visits: *''"A man of Iceborn girth!"'' *''"After you win the battle, let's talk brewing it was a hobby of mine."'' When visits: *''"Seeker, you still live?"'' *''"Who do you speak for - the Watchers or the Iceborn?"'' *''"What happened to Avarosa?"'' When visits: *''"Sorry, fresh out of moonstones."'' When visits: *''"Have you considered riding a boar?"'' *''"The yeti can be powerful allies if the Watchers return."'' *''"I tried to ride a yeti once . . . it, uh, didn't work too well."'' When visits: *''"Find your destiny in battle Olaf!"'' *''"Battle brings out the ice in your blood, brother!"'' *''"You will find truth in death."'' When wearing skin: *''"Bro!"'' *''"Got any Graggy Ice for me? C'mon, just a drop!"'' When visits: *''"Lucky boar . . ."'' *''"Iceborn blood is strong in you Sejuani!"'' *''"You look like Serylda, that woman knew how to fight!"'' When visits: *''"Watch yourself, troll, I've killed my share of your kind."'' *''"Uuggh! Smells like something died in here!"'' *''"Even trolls have kings now? Hah!"'' When visits: *''"Rage unlocks the power in your blood, Tryndamere."'' *''"Such anger, can you control it?"'' *''"You understand the blood price."'' When visits: *''"Welcome, honored shaman."'' *''"You still follow ancient ways."'' *''"May your spirits guide you."'' When visits: *''"The Ursine have always been our allies."'' *''"Visions are only warnings, you can save Frejlord!"'' *''"If I sound the horn, will the Ursine answer the call?"'' When a Yordle champion visits: *''"A Yordle? Bah!"'' Lyte Quotes *''"Don't you see what this means? The whole history of this place! Perhaps even all of Runeterra could be...er... wait, what was I talking about again?"'' *''"Books, books, books, why haven't I dug up any books? Wait of course! Barbarians can't read."'' *''"I'm still putting the pieces together, but... something terrible happened here, long, long ago..."'' *''"My name is Lyte, and this is my robot, Geeves! Welcome to the dig site."'' *''"I was once an honored professor at the Academy of Science and Progress in Piltover. I gave it all up to pursue true knowledge."'' *''"These runes say, "Beware the Frozen Watchers." Hmm... does that mean anything to you?' *"The strangest thing about true ice is... it never melts! I put a piece in a furnace and it froze the darn thing solid!"'' *''"These runes say, " betrayed the Tribe." Hmm... who was this seeker?"'' *''"Look at the size of this ! I thought it was a hat! Hm, the Iceborn must've had massive hands!"'' *''" ... even their tools were frozen."'' *''"Yes! Yes! I think I've got it...! Aw, I lost it..."'' *''"If I can only unlock the power of true ice, I will transcend the limitations of techmaturgy!"'' *''"The problem with Piltover is they are always looking forward. Sometimes, there is much to be learned from the past."'' *''"Tea... hm, what should should I have with my tea today? Biscuits? No, too many crumbs! Can't have crumbs, might contaminate the site."'' *''"Hmph, yes, heh heh..."'' *''"Yeah, this ice is strange... could it be - ? Nah!"'' *''"A piece of the Frozen Watchers? Hmm... yes, perhaps...hmm."'' *''"Oh, tea's cold."'' *''"My research will bring a golden age to Piltover!"'' *''"Robot stand for 'Rusty Old Broken Obsolete Trash'! See what I did there?"'' *''"Have you seen my robot? He probably fell in the abyss. Again..."'' *''"I've been digging here for twenty years. Just getting down to the good stuff!"'' *''"I miss Piltover so much but... but these artifacts are fascinating. I just can't leave."'' *''"Sometimes, I think I see things down in the abyss. But I might just need new glasses."'' *''"The magical power of true ice seems unlimited! Oh, if only I could tap into it."'' *''"If a forged from true ice is this powerful, just imagine what a true ice hextech device could do!"'' *''"Did the Iceborn rule this place or was it the Watchers? These runes are so unclear."'' *''"Need more artifacts! If only that blasted ghost wasn't around."'' *''"It's a shame to sell these artifacts, but I need supplies badly."'' *''"So many people have died here, I should call this place Murder Bridge... no, no, the Howling Abyss is definitely cooler!"'' *''"Tell that ghost to stop interfering in my research."'' *''"That howling noise is just the wind...isn't it?"'' *''"Do they still talk about me back at the academy?"'' *''"If I die here frozen and alone...tell them I did it for science!"'' Purchasing items from Lyte. *"I can tell you appreciate detail and craftsmanship." *''"Take your time! There is so much to learn."'' *''"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but, uh, there is a war going on out there."'' *''"To battle!"'' *''"Excelsior!"'' *''"For Piltover!"'' *''"Win one for science!"'' *''"You kill them, I'll keep digging."'' *''"Have fun storming the bridge."'' *''"Ohh I'm low on supplies, hope business picks up."'' *''"Bring me back something dangerous . . . or shiny!"'' *''"No time to shop? B-B-But I just put on a fresh pot of tea!"'' *''"Will you make up your mind? You're making my head spin!"'' *''"It's dangerous to go alone... take this."'' *''"Oh, you've done very well for yourself uh, I'll bring out the good stuff."'' (Wealthy) *''"Such riches! Perhaps I'll finally be able to buy myself a new robot."'' (Wealthy) *''"The only weapon a true scientist needs is his wits!"'' *''"Hello!"'' *''"Salutations!"'' *''"Welcome!"'' *''"Good Day!"'' *''"Warm yourself!"'' *''"Oh come right in."'' *''"Nothing but the finest."'' *''"Treasures from the ages, on sale now!"'' *''"What are you buying... what are you selling?"'' *''"Welcome to the dig site!"'' *''"Finally a costumer!"'' *''"I have all manners of marvelous things."'' *''"Wonderful."'' *''"Thank you."'' *''"Enjoy."'' *''"Very nice."'' *''"An artifact of ancient power."'' *''"Excellent."'' *''"A fascinating specimen."'' *''"A fine choice."'' *''"It's a little frozen, but it's still good."'' *''"That one's top drawer! I'll dig more of those up!"'' *''"They won't know what hit them... because they'll all be dead!"'' *''"Ohh, yes, that one! Priceless! Now hand over the gold!"'' *''"Frejlord's finest."'' *''"Indubitably."'' When visits: *''"That bow of yours, a unique artifact..."'' *''"You bear a striking resemblance to Avarosa."'' *''"Welcome, Ashe! The next Queen of the Freljord!"'' When visits: *''"Would you like a job, Blitzcrank? I have an opening for an assistant."'' *''"Er... 'beep'... uh, 'boop'. Is that how you say it?"'' When visits: *''"I swear, officer, I have a permit to dig here."'' *''"I knew your mother! Brilliant scientist."'' *''"Arrest that ghost for violation of... t-the Laws of Nature!"'' When visits: *''"Is it true what I've heard about you and ... hmm?"'' *''"When I was your age, Ezreal, I was already a professor!"'' *''"Why don't you get a real job Ezreal? Help me here at the dig site!"'' *''"Study hard, and one day you could be just like me! Stuck in the cold... with a useless robot!"'' When visits: *''"Order, entropy... it's not a cycle at all!"'' *''"Did the academy send you, Heimerdinger?"'' *''"Welcome, professor. Let's compare notes."'' When visits: *''"I made a Mercury Hammer once, Jayce! It was much nicer. Bigger, too!"'' *''"Together, we could make a... a transforming robot!"'' When visits: *''"You want to be Queen as well? Too many Queens!"'' *''"Are you the sand witch I have heard so much about? Hmm... now I'm hungry."'' *''"Can you turn off that ice? I'm cold enough as it is!"'' When visits: *''"I knew your father, Orianna, nice fellow."'' *''"You look just like her..."'' When visits: *''"Does your boar like to eat robot?"'' *''"You bear a striking resemblance to Serylda!"'' *''"Welcome, Sejuani! The next Queen of the Freljord!"'' When visits: *''"Uh, Vi? Can you punch some sense into my robot?"'' *''"You look like your sister! Er, wait, I'm not supposed to talk about that..."'' *''"Do you and get along or not? Seems ambiguous."'' When visits: *''"Is there an alternate timeline where this robot functions correctly?"'' *''"Nice beard, Zilean! But mine is bigger!"'' *''"In your past, did you know of the creatures who once lived here?"'' Development Howling Abyss Concept Art Howling Abyss concept1.jpg Howling Abyss concept2.jpg Howling Abyss concept3.jpg Howling Abyss concept4.jpg Howling Abyss concept5.jpg Howling Abyss Fog concept.jpg Howling Abyss Base WIP.jpg Howling Abyss WIP.jpg The Viking and the Hermit Trivia Map Trivia * The tiny, white furballs that are constantly seen hopping around in the Howling Abyss are called Poros. ** You can feed them Poro-Snax. ** You can kill them by herding them into the spawn. * Near the purple team's Nexus Obelisk, a silhouette resembling can be seen carved on the floor, referencing to her ties with the Watchers. * The horn seen strapped behind the Viking is the new item, . * Just like from the Proving Grounds, there is no Health and Mana Regeneration given while standing on your team's fountain. Quotes * Some of the viking's and hermit's quotes reveal that they dislike the each other. Viking Quotes * The Howling Abyss got its name from one of the viking's quotes; "In a mighty, final surge, we overran them. We lifted them from the ground, and tossed them, howling, into the abyss! That must have killed them. Nothing could survive that fall." * The viking's quote; "We needed a guardian in case the Watchers came back. We needed someone who couldn't be killed, someone who could never leave. Hundreds volunteered, but Avarosa chose me," reveals that he is the Howling Abyss' guardian. ** Behind the Viking lies his frozen body, revealing that he was frozen to death to become the Guardian Spirit of the Howling Abyss. * The Viking's quote; "We served the Watchers willingly. The Seeker was their voice. She told us their desires, what to build, and who to kill.", may have been referring to , as she was the only Iceborn loyal to the Watchers. These may also mean that the belongs to her. ** His quote to her; "Seeker, you still live?", confirms this. * The viking's quote to ; "You look like Serylda! That woman knew how to fight.", may have been referring to one of the three legendary sisters, particularly, the Winter's Claw. ** The hermit also confirms this. * The viking shares a quote with ; "I am Iceborn." * The viking's quote to ; "Sorry, fresh out of moonstones," might indicate that the moonstones came from the Howling Abyss. * The Viking's quote; "This, is, Freljord!", is a reference to the movie, . * The Viking's quote;'' "So you want to hear the story of this place? Of my glorious death? Stay a while and listen, I might tell you that and more.", is probably a reference to Deckard Cain a NPC from the Diablo series who often says ''"Stay a while and listen." ''when spoken to. Hermit Quotes * The hermit's quotes, ''"Sometimes, I see things down in the abyss... but, I might just need new glasses," and "That howling noise... is just the wind! ... isn't it?" refers to the Watchers trapped beneath the bridge. * The hermit's quote to ; "Are you the sand witch I have heard so much about? Hmm... now I'm hungry..." may have been alluding to the tentative champion, Seth, whose abilities focus mainly on sand and dust. He says that he's hungry because of a pun : Sand Witch (sandwich). * According to the Hermit's quote to ; "Is it true what I've heard about you and Miss Crownguard...hmm?" may have a relationship with a person from the House Crownguard of Demacia, possibly .' * The Hermit's quote; "Its dangerous to go alone... Take this" is a reference to the first Legend of Zelda game, in which the hermit who gives you your sword says the exact same line. * The Hermit's quote; "Have fun storming the bridge" is a reference to the quote "Have fun storming the castle" spoken by the alchemist hermit, Miracle Max, from the film The Princess Bride. * The Hermit's quote; "What are you buying... what are you selling?", is a reference to the infamous Merchant from Resident Evil 4 that also sells, buys and upgrades the player's equipment. Names * The viking's name was revealed in his quote; "I am Greyor, the eternal guardian of the Howling Abyss. Avarosa herself killed me, it was a great honor. She bound my spirit here, so I could sound the horn when the Watchers returned." * Lyte, the Hermit, is named after Jeffrey 'Lyte' Lin, the Lead Designer of Social Systems of League of Legends, and his flying robot, Geeves, is named after Kevin 'Geeves' O'Brien, a Game Designer of League of Legends. Other Trivia * The hermit cannot completely decide between and upon who is the next queen of Freljord, due to him being senile. * The hermit decided to sell his artifacts due to lack of budget. * The Hermit is uncle.kitae reveals Hermit's relationship with Ezreal Associated Champions References